1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric resonator adapted to be vibrated in a longitudinal vibration mode for use in an oscillator or other electronic component, and a piezoelectric component including the piezoelectric resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related piezoelectric resonator adapted to be vibrated in a longitudinal vibration mode is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-9627 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-9628. In this resonator, an electrode provided on one major surface of a piezoelectric-ceramic substrate is divided in two by a linear groove extending in the longitudinal direction. A whole-surface electrode is provided on another major surface of the piezoelectric-ceramic substrate. Longitudinal vibration is excited by applying a signal between the electrodes on both major surfaces.
In order to generate a longitudinal vibration, the piezoelectric-ceramic substrate is uniformly polarized in the thickness direction. The electrode is divided in two by the above-mentioned groove so as to suppress a spurious response caused by the width vibration.
When the above described piezoelectric resonator is used in a surface mounting component as shown in FIG. 1, a conductive support member 43 is fixed to the divided electrode 41 provided on a piezoelectric resonator 40. The support member 43 is connected and fixed to one of the pattern electrodes 45 disposed on a substrate 44. Further, a whole-surface electrode 42 disposed on the piezoelectric resonator 40 opposite to the divided electrode 41 is connected to the other of the pattern electrodes 47 via the conductive wire 46. Further, the cover 48 which covers the piezoelectric resonator 44 is bonded to the substrate 44. However, if the wire 46 is used to connect the whole-surface electrode 42 disposed on the piezoelectric resonator 40 and the other of the pattern electrodes 45, the number of wiring steps and the number of parts increase.
Moreover, since a land 47a for a wire connection must be provided on the substrate 44, a gap between the wire 46 and the cover 48 must be provided and the width of the substrate 44 must be increased to avoid the connection therebetween. This results in the size of the cover 48 being undesirably increased.